jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure chapters
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Volume 1 to 40 |tab2=Volume 41 to 80 |tab3=Volume 81 to Current |tab4= |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} This is a list of all current volumes of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump (1987 - 2004) and Ultra Jump (2005 - Current); as well as the titles of the chapters contained therein. Chapters are arranged by volume, with their appropriate volume titles and chapters listed underneath. For divisions based on the story, see the following articles: #''Phantom Blood'' § Chapters #''Battle Tendency'' § Chapters #''Stardust Crusaders'' § Chapters #''Diamond Is Unbreakable'' § Chapters #''Vento Aureo'' § Chapters #''Stone Ocean'' § Chapters #''Steel Ball Run'' § Chapters #''JoJolion'' § Chapters Note: Due to different interpretations and no official English spellings, keep in mind the English titles used for the chapters below may be different than other translations. The original Japanese and Romaji should be universal, however. Volume List Volume 1 to 10 |Vol3 = |Vol# = 1.jpg |#1 = 1 |#2 = |JP Date = August 10, 1987http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851126-3 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 001. |Ch03 = 002. |Ch05 = 003. |Ch06 = 004. |Ch07 = 005. |Ch08 = 006. |Ch10 = 007. |Ch12 = 008. の戦い|Ōgā Sutorīto no Tatakai}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 2.jpg |#1 = 2 |#2 = |JP Date = January 8, 1988http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851127-1 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 009. |Ch03 = 010. |Ch04 = 011. |Ch05 = 012. の |Futatsu no Ringu}} |Ch07 = 013. |Ch08 = 014. の襲撃|Ribingu Deddo no Shūgeki}} |Ch09 = 015. |Ch10 = 016. |Ch12 = 017. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 3.jpg |#1 = 3 |#2 = |JP Date = April 8, 1988http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851128-X |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 018. 奇人ツェペリ|Kyōjin Jakku to Kijin Tseperi}} |Ch03 = 019. |Ch04 = 020. |Ch05 = 021. |Ch06 = 022. |Ch07 = 023. |Ch08 = 024. |Ch09 = 025. |Chi mo Kooru Kamen Pawā}} |Ch10 = 026. |Ch12 = 027. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 4.jpg |#1 = 4 |#2 = |JP Date = June 10, 1988http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851129-8 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 028. の勇者|77 Ringu no Yūsha}} |Ch03 = 029. |Ch04 = 030. る|Eiyū toshite Nemuru}} |Ch05 = 031. |Ch06 = 032. |Ch07 = 033. |Ch08 = 034. |Ch09 = 035. |Ch10 = 036. |Ch12 = 037. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 5.jpg |#1 = 5 |#2 = |JP Date = August 10, 1988http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851130-1 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 038. |Sandā Kurosu Supuritto Atakku}} |Ch03 = 039. |Kessen! JoJo & Dio}} |Ch04 = 040. ！|Faiyā Ando Aisu!}} |Ch05 = 041. |Ch06 = 042. |Ch07 = 043. |Ch08 = 044. |Ch09 = 045. |Ch10 = 046. |Ch12 = 047. }} 究極生物|JoJo tai Kyūkyoku Seibutsu}} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 6.jpg |#1 = 6 |#2 = |JP Date = October 7, 1988http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851062-3 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 048. |Ch03 = 049. |Ch04 = 050. |Ch05 = 051. |Ch06 = 052. |Ch07 = 053. |Ch08 = 054. |Ch09 = 055. |Ch10 = 056. |Ch12 = 057. 究極生物|JoJo tai Kyūkyoku Seibutsu}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 7.jpg |#1 = 7 |#2 = |JP Date = December 6, 1988http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851063-1 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 058. |Ch03 = 059. |Ch04 = 060. |Ch05 = 061. |Ch06 = 062. |Ch07 = 063. |Ch08 = 064. |Ch09 = 065. |Ch10 = 066. |Ch12 = 067. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 8.jpg |#1 = 8 |#2 = |JP Date = February 10, 1989http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851064-X |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 068. |Ch03 = 069. |Ch04 = 070. |Shi no Uedingu Ringu}} |Ch05 = 071. |Ch06 = 072. |Ch07 = 073. |Ch08 = 074. |Ch09 = 075. JoJo|Hamon Masutā JoJo}} |Ch10 = 076. |Ch12 = 077. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 9.jpg |#1 = 9 |#2 = |JP Date = April 10, 1989http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851065-8 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 078. |Ch03 = 079. |Ch04 = 080. |Ch05 = 081. |Ch07 = 082. |Ch08 = 083. |Ch09 = 084. |Ch10 = 085. ”|Kāzu "Hikari no Mōdo"}} |Ch12 = 086. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 10.jpg |#1 = 10 |#2 = |JP Date = June 9, 1989http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851066-6 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 087. |Ch03 = 088. |Ch04 = 089. |Ch05 = 090. |Ch07 = 091. |Ch08 = 092. |Ch09 = 093. |Ch10 = 094. の舞いリサリサ|Shiruku no Mai Risa Risa}} |Ch12 = 095. }} Volume 11 to 20 |Vol3 = |Vol# = 11.jpg |#1 = 11 |#2 = |JP Date = August 10, 1989http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851067-4 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 096. |Ch03 = 097. |Ch04 = 098. |Ch05 = 099. |Ch07 = 100. |Ch08 = 101. |Ch09 = 102. |Ch10 = 103. |Kaze no Fainaru Mōdo}} |Ch12 = 104. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 12.jpg |#1 = 12 |#2 = |JP Date = October 9, 1989http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851068-2 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 105. |Ch03 = 106. |Ch04 = 107. |Ch05 = 108. |Ch06 = 109. |Ch07 = 110. |Ch08 = 111. |Ch09 = 112. |Ch10 = 113. |Ch12 = 114. Japanese Release }} |Vol3 = The Evil Spirit (US) |Vol# = 13.jpg |#1 = 13 |#2 = 1 |JP Date = December 5, 1989http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851069-0 |US Date = November 8, 2005http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-1/4659 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 114. English Release |Ch03 = 115. |Ch04 = 116. |Ch05 = 117. |Ch06 = 118. |Ch07 = 119. |Ch08 = 120. |Ch09 = 121. の戦士たち|Sutando no Senshitachi}} |Ch10 = 122. |Ch12 = 123. }} |Vol3 = Silver Chariot (US) |Vol# = 14.jpg |#1 = 14 |#2 = 2 |JP Date = February 9, 1990http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851070-4 |US Date = January 3, 2006http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-2/5065 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 124. その①|Shirubā Chariotsu Sono 1}} |Ch03 = 125. その②|Shirubā Chariotsu Sono 2}} |Ch04 = 126. その③|Shirubā Chariotsu Sono 3}} |Ch05 = 127. その①|Dāku Burū Mūn Sono 1}} |Ch07 = 128. その②|Dāku Burū Mūn Sono 2}} |Ch08 = 129. その③|Dāku Burū Mūn Sono 3}} |Ch09 = 130. その①|Sutorengusu Sono 1}} |Ch10 = 131. その②|Sutorengusu Sono 2}} |Ch12 = 132. その③|Sutorengusu Sono 3}} }} |Vol3 = The Emperor and the Hanged Man (US) |Vol# = 15.jpg |#1 = 15 |#2 = 3 |JP Date = April 10, 1990http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851215-4 |US Date = March 7, 2006http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-3/5544 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 133. その①|Debiru Sono 1}} |Ch03 = 134. その②|Debiru Sono 2}} |Ch04 = 135. その③|Debiru Sono 3}} |Ch05 = 136. その①|Ierō Tenparansu Sono 1}} |Ch06 = 137. その②|Ierō Tenparansu Sono 2}} |Ch07 = 138. その③|Ierō Tenparansu Sono 3}} |Ch08 = 139. その④|Ierō Tenparansu Sono 4}} |Ch09 = 140. と その①|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 1}} |Ch10 = 141. と その②|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 2}} |Ch12 = 142. と その③|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 3}} }} |Vol3 = Terror in India (US) |Vol# = 16.jpg |#1 = 16 |#2 = 4 |JP Date = June 8, 1990http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851216-2 |US Date = June 6, 2006http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-4/5915 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 143. と その④|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 4}} |Ch03 = 144. と その⑤|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 5}} |Ch04 = 145. と その⑥|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 6}} |Ch05 = 146. その①|Enpuresu Sono 1}} |Ch06 = 147. その②|Enpuresu Sono 2}} |Ch07 = 148. その③|Enpuresu Sono 3}} |Ch08 = 149. その④|Enpuresu Sono 4}} |Ch09 = 150. その①|Houīru obu Fōchun Sono 1}} |Ch10 = 151. その②|Houīru obu Fōchun Sono 2}} |Ch12 = 152. その③|Houīru obu Fōchun Sono 3}} }} |Vol3 = City of Death (US) |Vol# = 17.jpg |#1 = 17 |#2 = 5 |JP Date = August 8, 1990http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851217-0 |US Date = September 5, 2006http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-5/5916 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 153. その④|Houīru obu Fōchun Sono 4}} |Ch03 = 154. その①|Jasutisu Sono 1}} |Ch04 = 155. その②|Jasutisu Sono 2}} |Ch05 = 156. その③|Jasutisu Sono 3}} |Ch06 = 157. その④|Jasutisu Sono 4}} |Ch07 = 158. その⑤|Jasutisu Sono 5}} |Ch08 = 159. その⑥|Jasutisu Sono 6}} |Ch09 = 160. その①|Rabāzu Sono 1}} |Ch10 = 161. その②|Rabāzu Sono 2}} |Ch12 = 162. その③|Rabāzu Sono 3}} }} |Yume no Desu Sātīn}} |Vol3 = The Arabian Nightmare (US) |Vol# = 18.jpg |#1 = 18 |#2 = 6 |JP Date = October 8, 1990http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851218-9 |US Date = December 5, 2006http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-6/5917 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 163. その④|Rabāzu Sono 4}} |Ch03 = 164. その⑤|Rabāzu Sono 5}} |Ch04 = 165. その⑥|Rabāzu Sono 6}} |Ch05 = 166. その①|Taiyō Sono 1}} |Ch07 = 167. その②|Taiyō Sono 2}} |Ch08 = 168. その①|Desu Sātīn Sono 1}} |Ch09 = 169. その②|Desu Sātīn Sono 2}} |Ch10 = 170. その③|Desu Sātīn Sono 3}} |Ch12 = 171. その④|Desu Sātīn Sono 4}} }} |Vol3 = The Three Wishes (US) |Vol# = 19.jpg |#1 = 19 |#2 = 7 |JP Date = December 4, 1990http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851219-7 |US Date = April 3, 2007http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-7/6384 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 172. その⑤|Desu Sātīn Sono 5}} |Ch03 = 173. その⑥|Desu Sātīn Sono 6}} |Ch04 = 174. その①|Jajjimento Sono 1}} |Ch05 = 175. その②|Jajjimento Sono 2}} |Ch06 = 176. その③|Jajjimento Sono 3}} |Ch07 = 177. その④|Jajjimento Sono 4}} |Ch08 = 178. その⑤|Jajjimento Sono 5}} |Ch09 = 179. その①|Hai Puriesutesu Sono 1}} |Ch10 = 180. その②|Hai Puriesutesu Sono 2}} |Ch12 = 181. その③|Hai Puriesutesu Sono 3}} }} |Vol3 = Iggy the Fool and the Great God Geb (US) |Vol# = 20.jpg |#1 = 20 |#2 = 8 |JP Date = February 8, 1991http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851220-0 |US Date = August 7, 2007http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-8/6385 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 182. その④|Hai Puriesutesu Sono 4}} |Ch03 = 183. 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その①|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 1}} |Ch04 = 184. 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その②|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 2}} |Ch05 = 185. 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その③|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 3}} |Ch06 = 186. 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その④|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 4}} |Ch07 = 187. 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その⑤|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 5}} |Ch08 = 188. 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その⑥|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 6}} |Ch09 = 189. |Ch10 = 190. |Ch12 = 191. }} Volume 21 to 30 |Vol3 = The Deadly Sword (US) |Vol# = 21.jpg |#1 = 21 |#2 = 9 |JP Date = May 10, 1991http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851564-1 |US Date = December 4, 2007http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-9/6386 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 192. |Ch03 = 193. |Ch04 = 194. |Ch05 = 195. |Ch06 = 196. |Ch07 = 197. |Ch08 = 198. |Ch09 = 199. |Ch10 = 200. |Ch12 = 201. }} |Vol3 = The Shadow of Set (US) |Vol# = 22.jpg |#1 = 22 |#2 = 10 |JP Date = July 10, 1991http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851565-X |US Date = April 1, 2008http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-10/6387 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 202. |Ch03 = 203. |Ch04 = 204. |Ch05 = 205. |Ch07 = 206. |Ch08 = 207. |Ch09 = 208. |Ch10 = 209. |Ch12 = 210. }} |Vol3 = D'Arby the Gambler (US) |Vol# = 23.jpg |#1 = 23 |#2 = 11 |JP Date = September 10, 1991http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851566-8 |US Date = April 7, 2009http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-11/6920 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 211. |Ch03 = 212. |Ch04 = 213. |Ch05 = 214. |Ch07 = 215. |Ch08 = 216. |Ch09 = 217. |Ch10 = 218. |Ch12 = 219. }} |Vol3 = The Claws of Horus (US) |Vol# = 24.jpg |#1 = 24 |#2 = 12 |JP Date = November 8, 1991http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851567-6 |US Date = August 4, 2009http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-12/6921 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 220. |Ch03 = 221. |Ch04 = 222. |Ch05 = 223. |Ch07 = 224. |Ch08 = 225. |Ch09 = 226. |Ch10 = 227. |Ch12 = 228. }} |Vol3 = D'Arby the Player (US) |Vol# = 25.jpg |#1 = 25 |#2 = 13 |JP Date = February 10, 1992http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851568-4 |US Date = December 1, 2009http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-13/7782 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 229. |Ch03 = 230. |Ch04 = 231. |Ch05 = 232. |Ch07 = 233. |Ch08 = 234. |Ch09 = 235. |Ch10 = 236. |Ch12 = 237. }} |Vol3 = Showdown (US) |Vol# = 26.jpg |#1 = 26 |#2 = 14 |JP Date = April 10, 1992http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851569-2 |US Date = April 6, 2010http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-14/7783 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 238. |Ch03 = 239. |Ch04 = 240. |Ch05 = 241. |Ch07 = 242. |Ch08 = 243. |Ch09 = 244. |Ch10 = 245. |Ch12 = 246. }} |Vol3 = Dio's World (US) |Vol# = 27.jpg |#1 = 27 |#2 = 15 |JP Date = June 10, 1992http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851570-6 |US Date = August 3, 2010http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-15/7784 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 247. |Ch03 = 248. |Ch04 = 249. |Ch05 = 250. |Ch06 = 251. |Ch07 = 252. |Ch08 = 253. |Ch09 = 254. |Ch10 = 255. |Ch12 = 256. }} |Vol3 = Journey's End (US) |Vol# = 28.jpg |#1 = 28 |#2 = 16 |JP Date = August 4, 1992http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851634-6 |US Date = December 7, 2010http://www.viz.com/manga/print/jojos-bizarre-adventure-volume-16/8592 |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 257. |Ch03 = 258. |Ch04 = 259. |Ch05 = 260. |Ch07 = 261. |Ch08 = 262. |Ch09 = 263. |Ch10 = 264. |Ch12 = 265. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 29.jpg |#1 = 29 |#2 = |JP Date = November 4, 1992http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851635-4 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 266. |Ch03 = 267. |Ch04 = 268. |Ch05 = 269. |Ch07 = 270. |Ch08 = 271. |Ch09 = 272. |Ch10 = 273. |Ch12 = 274. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 30.jpg |#1 = 30 |#2 = |JP Date = January 7, 1993http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851636-2 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 275. |Ch03 = 276. |Ch04 = 277. |Ch05 = 278. |Ch07 = 279. |Ch08 = 280. |Ch09 = 281. |Ch10 = 282. |Ch12 = 283. }} Volume 31 to 40 |Vol3 = |Vol# = 31.jpg |#1 = 31 |#2 = |JP Date = March 4, 1993http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851637-0 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 284. |Ch03 = 285. |Ch04 = 286. |Ch05 = 287. |Ch06 = 288. |Ch07 = 289. |Ch08 = 290. |Ch09 = 291. |Ch10 = 292. |Ch12 = 293. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 32.jpg |#1 = 32 |#2 = |JP Date = May 10, 1993http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851638-9 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 294. |Ch03 = 295. |Ch04 = 296. |Ch05 = 297. |Ch07 = 298. |Ch08 = 299. |Ch09 = 300. |Ch10 = 301. |Ch12 = 302. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 33.jpg |#1 = 33 |#2 = |JP Date = July 2, 1993http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851639-7 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 303. |Ch03 = 304. |Ch04 = 305. |Ch05 = 306. |Ch06 = 307. |Ch07 = 308. |Ch08 = 309. |Ch09 = 310. |Ch10 = 311. |Ch12 = 312. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 34.jpg |#1 = 34 |#2 = |JP Date = September 3, 1993http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851640-0 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 313. |Ch03 = 314. |Ch04 = 315. |Ch05 = 316. |Ch07 = 317. |Ch08 = 318. |Ch09 = 319. |Ch10 = 320. |Ch12 = 321. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 35.jpg |#1 = 35 |#2 = |JP Date = November 4, 1993http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851405-X |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 322. |Ch03 = 323. |Ch04 = 324. |Ch05 = 325. ｣に行こう！ その①|'Hantingu' ni Ikō! Sono 1}} |Ch06 = 326. ｣に行こう！ その②|'Hantingu' ni Ikō! Sono 2}} |Ch07 = 327. ｣に行こう！ その③|'Hantingu' ni Ikō! Sono 3}} |Ch08 = 328. ｣に行こう！ その④|'Hantingu' ni Ikō! Sono 4}} |Ch09 = 329. ｣に行こう！ その⑤|'Hantingu' ni Ikō! Sono 5}} |Ch10 = 330. |Ch12 = 331. }} |'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto}} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 36.jpg |#1 = 36 |#2 = |JP Date = February 4, 1994http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851406-8 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 332. |Ch03 = 333. |Ch04 = 334. |Ch05 = 335. その①|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 1}} |Ch06 = 336. その②|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 2}} |Ch07 = 337. その③|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 3}} |Ch08 = 338. その④|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 4}} |Ch09 = 339. その⑤|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 5}} |Ch10 = 340. その⑥|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 6}} |Ch12 = 341. その⑦|'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 7}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 37.jpg |#1 = 37 |#2 = |JP Date = May 2, 1994http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851407-6 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 342. |Ch03 = 343. |Ch04 = 344. |Ch05 = 345. |Ch07 = 346. |Ch08 = 347. |Ch09 = 348. |Ch10 = 349. |Ch12 = 350. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 38.jpg |#1 = 38 |#2 = |JP Date = August 4, 1994http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851408-4 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 351. |Ch03 = 352. |Ch04 = 353. |Ch05 = 354. |Ch07 = 355. |Ch08 = 356. |Ch09 = 357. |Ch10 = 358. |Ch12 = 359. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 39.jpg |#1 = 39 |#2 = |JP Date = November 4, 1994http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851409-2 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 360. |Ch03 = 361. |Ch04 = 362. |Ch05 = 363. |Ch06 = 364. |Ch07 = 365. |Ch08 = 366. |Ch09 = 367. |Ch10 = 368. |Ch12 = 369. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 40.jpg |#1 = 40 |#2 = |JP Date = January 11, 1995http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-851410-6 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |Ch01 = 370. |Ch03 = 371. |Ch04 = 372. |Ch05 = 373. |Ch06 = 374. |Ch07 = 375. |Ch08 = 376. |Ch09 = 377. |Ch10 = 378. |Ch12 = 379. }} Author's Notes #[[Author's Note (Phantom Blood)|Author's Note, Phantom Blood]] #[[Author's Note (Battle Tendency)|Author's Note, Battle Tendency]] (Incomplete) #[[Author's Note (Stardust Crusaders)|Author's Note, Stardust Crusaders]] #[[Author's Note (Diamond Is Unbreakable)|Author's Note, Diamond Is Unbreakable]] #[[Author's Note (Vento Aureo)|Author's Note, Vento Aureo]] (Incomplete) #[[Author's Note (Stone Ocean)|Author's Note, Stone Ocean]] (Incomplete) #[[Author's Note (Steel Ball Run)|Author's Note, Steel Ball Run]] (Incomplete) #[[Author's Note (JoJolion)|Author's Note, JoJolion]] (Incomplete) Category:Lists